User blog:FaelinDarksun/Útesy: 3. kapitola
Pretočil sa a otvoril oči. Počul zvuky vĺn narážajúcich na útesy len pár metrov od neho. Posadil sa. Bol na pláži. Poobzeral sa po okolí. Prečo je všetko také sivé? A prečo nič necítim? Nemal som náhodou zlomenú ruku? Keď si to uvedomil, zistil ďalšiu vec. Nielen, že necítil bolesť, necítil vôbec nič. Začal mať čudné tušenie. Vtedy sa pozrel pod svoje nohy a uvidel to. Dolámané telo v roztrhanej róbe, ktoré more vyplavilo na breh. Po krátkom pohľade sa odvrátil. Tie kosti sú naozaj nedostatočne pevné. Tu som musel zomrieť, pomyslel si. Posledné, čo si pamätal, bol náraz na hladinu. Musel omdlieť a následne ho more vyplavilo na breh. Bol celkom rád, že posledné chvíle svojho života strávil v bezvedomí. Aspoň nemal spomienky na bolesť, ktorú určite musel prežívať. S vedomím toho, čo sa stalo, sa znova poobzeral po pláži. Muselo tu byť niečo výnimočné, niečo, čím sa to odlišovalo od skutočného sveta. Jediným rozdielom bolo to, že nevidel poriadne farby a nemal v tele cit. Hlupák, veď už nemáš telo. Zrazu si všimol, že ďalej na pláži, pri ceste nahor do lesa, je obrovská modrastá postava s krídlami. So záujmom k nej prišiel. Bytosť vyzerala ako žena v kapucni, s kusmi látky omotanými okolo tela. Začul nejaký šepot, ktorý ako keby mu prenikal do mysle. „Môžete to kúpiť kartou...“ Začudovane sa pozrel na bytosť. Čo to trepe? „Dajte nám vaše peniaze...“ Dobre, asi zošalel. Toto je určite len nejaký hlúpy sen alebo halucinácia, ktorú si jeho mozog vymyslel. Mal by sa čo najskôr zobudiť a zistiť, ako toto všetko prežiť. Len ako to spraviť? „Konečne som ťa našla,“ ozval sa za ním hlas. Prekvapene sa otočil a uvidel toho, kto prehovoril. Tak takáto halucinácia mi až tak veľmi nevadí. „Trvalo to hodiny, kým som ťa našla. More ťa odnieslo naozaj ďaleko. Bála som sa, že sa k tebe nedostanem včas a ty niekam utečieš a ja stratím tvoju stopu.“ V tej róbe je naozaj pekná. Tak ma napadá, že je to vlastne moja halucinácia. Možno by som mohol... „Hej, Darksun, moje éterické oči sú tu! Na moje nehmotné prsia sa budeš môcť pozerať dostatočne dlho neskôr.“ Seriem ja aj takú halucináciu. Ešte mi bude hovoriť, čo mám robiť. Ja som ten, kto halucinuje, tak ja budem určovať pravidlá. Možno ak sa budem viac sústrediť. „Ach, takže po zlom,“ povedala a vrazila mu. Prekvapený sa ocitol na zemi, s boľavým ľavým lícom. „Tak, teraz sa dúfam už preberieš a budeš ma počúvať. Poviem to v skratke. Zomrel si, si duch. Znie to zle, ale má to svoje výhody. Napríklad môžeš jednoduchšie cestovať a zistíš zaujímavé veci. Napríklad, že Varian Wrynn má fetiš na svoje sochy. No dobre, to s fetišom je len môj predpoklad, ale naozaj sa dajú vypočuť všetky možné tajnosti.“ „Ako to? Čo tu robíš?“ dostal zo seba. „Si mŕtvy. Očakával si, že ostatní mŕtvi budú dakde inde?“ spýtala sa s úsmevom. „Nie, ale...“ „Pokojne si mohol. Práve si zomrel, navyše násilnou smrťou. Niekedy sú mŕtvi otrasení aj po normálnej smrti, nie po tomto. Ja som bola vyradená na niekoľko mesiacov. No nič, asi si moja špeciálna malá snehová vločka,“ odvetila a pomohla mu vstať. Vlastne, nebol si istý, či by vôbec pomoc potreboval. Možno mohol vstať len tak, metaforickým lusknutím prstov. Tak či tak nemal žiadnu váhu, ktorú by mal zdvíhať. Hoci, ako spravila to s tým udretím? „Ja som pred smrťou asi omdlel,“ odvetil. „Aha. Tak to bude asi tým. Povedali mi, že tí, čo zomrú v spánku, to majú najľahšie. Bezvedomie je asi podobný prípad.“ „Lydia,“ dostal zo seba, „Čo... Ako si sa sem dostala?“ „Len obmieňaš rovnaké otázky. Vážne si si myslel, že sa na teba aspoň občas nepozriem? Teda, prvých niekoľko mesiacov som bola úplne vyradená, neschopná takmer ničoho, a potom som zistila, že si odišiel od Strahada a ostatných. A kým som ťa našla, bol si už v tom Elrendare. Spravil si si tam celkom dobrú kariéru,“ dodala s úsmevom. „Ty si ma sledovala? Celý ten čas? Prečo si sa teda neozvala?“ „Duchovia so žijúcimi veľmi nehovoria, ak teda nejde o výnimočnú situáciu alebo sa nespravia špeciálne rituály. A niečo také krvaví elfovia robiť nezvyknú. Keby sme boli taureni, už by sme dávno dali reč.“ „Na druhú stranu by sme mali chvost a kopytá a ja na niečo také po prečítaní Úteku z väzenia Whiplash veľmi nie som,“ odvetil a pousmial sa. „No, takže vieš, prečo som neprišla. Ale viedol si si celkom dobre aj bezo mňa. Hoci som trochu sklamaná, že si si nikoho nenašiel. Tá Eloyn mi prišla ako sľubné dievča. Tie chápadlá by myslím vedeli, ako potešiť správneho chlapa.“ „Len keby hmota, ktorá v nich bola, nebola prebraná z mozgu,“ povedal s úškrnom, „Takže, čo bude teraz? Ja som mŕtvy, ty si mŕtva, nejako mi uniká, čo sa má teraz diať.“ S úsmevom rozhodila rukami. „Čokoľvek. Si mŕtvy, bez záväzkov, môžeš robiť čokoľvek ťa len napadne. Pokojne môžeš cestovať, sledovať, čo robia živí, čo ťa len napadne. Ak budeš chcieť, môžeme sa aj vydať inými cestami. Chcela som sa len ubezpečiť, že tvoj prechod od životu k životu po smrti bude lepší, než ten môj,“ vysvetlila s úsmevom, ktorý bol ale viditeľne nútený. „Ty mi tu teraz hovoríš, že mám možnosť stráviť s tebou akokoľvek dlhý čas?“ „Áno,“ odvetila a na tvári sa jej zjavil skutočný úsmev. Asi by ma zabila, keby som teraz spravil salto, vysmial sa jej, odmietol a začal kričať „Sloboda!“. Ach, vzťahy sú ťažké. Pritiahol si ju k sebe. Teda, pritiahol by si ju, keby mohol. Aspoň zistil, že stále nevie, ako si duch môže k sebe pritiahnuť iného ducha. Na druhú stranu sa jeho ruky ocitli v jej prsiach, čo bolo pekné. „Daj tie paprče preč,“ povedala a zasmiala sa. „Kam teda pôjdeme?“ spýtal sa. „Videl si už Darnassus?“ Pokrútil hlavou. „Takže teda do Darnassu,“ povedala, chytila ho za ruku a vydala sa po ceste do lesa. Keď prechádzali okolo okrídlenej ženy, znovu začul ten šepot. „To je správny zákazník.“ „Čo je vlastne táto ženská?“ spýtal sa Lydie. „Nemám poňatia. Nikto to nevie. Také ako ona sú po celom Azerothe a aj v Outlande. Niektorí sa snažili odhaliť tajomstvá týchto bytostí, ale márne. Znie to ale, ako keby hovorili k nejakým ľuďom a chceli ich presvedčiť, aby niečo hrali. Ale asi to budú len nejaké hlúposti, niečo, čo sa náhodne zjavilo vo svete.“ „Aha. Takže sa tým netreba zaoberať,“ povedal. „Presne tak.“ Držiac sa za ruky vošli na okraj lesa. Faelin sa ešte raz obzrel na pobrežie, kde ležalo jeho telo. Takže takto to všetko skončilo, pomyslel si. Odvrátil sa od pobrežia a pozrel sa Lydii do očí. Nie, pomyslel si. Všetko ešte len začína. Usmial sa na ňu a spoločne vošli do lesa. Na pobreží zostala len osamelá okrídlená postava. Všade bolo ticho a jediné, čo ho prerušovalo, bol osamelý liečiteľ duchov, ktorého služby z nejakého dôvodu už nikto nevyužíval. „Hrajte World of Warcraft...“ povedala bytosť sklesnuto. Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu